Fantastic Four Vol 1 411
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Black Bolt's antenna was damaged battling Thor in . The Inhumans failed to have it repaired by Henry Pym in . * Reed is impressed by the Stealth-Hawk, a Skrull ship the Fantastic Four obtained in shortly after Reed disappeared in . * Johnny reflects on his past relationships, the images of former girlfriends that appear in his mind's eye are: ** Doris Evans who Johnny dated from - . She broke up with Johnny in because she was tired of taking the back seat to his life as a super-hero. ** Next was the Inhuman named Crystal who Johnny met in although the pair did not start dating until . Their relationship came to an end when pollution from the outside world forced Crystal to return to Attilan in . Along the way she met and fell in love with Quicksilver in whom she later married in . ** Following this was Frankie Raye who Johnny dated on-and-off again in - and - . Johnny and Frankie's relationship ended when she volunteered to become a herald of Galactus. ** Then of course there is Johnny's rather turbulent relationship with Lyja. As explained in she took the place of Alicia Masters cica in order to spy on the Fantastic Four for the Skrulls and began pursing a relationship with Johnny. The pair got married in , and she was later exposed in . Johnny attempted to give it a chance with Lyja when she returned to his side in however he rejected her in when the egg she claimed was their child turned out to be a Sha'Barri assassin. Unknown to Johnny, Lyja has been posing as his most recent girlfriend Laura Green since . ** This story omits Johnny's relationship with Lorrie Melton who Johnny briefly dated from - . She broke up with him because she felt she didn't belong among the Fantastic Four's family dynamic. * The transmatter receivers were planted around Four Freedoms Plaza after Nathaniel Richards took over Latveria in when Doctor Doom was believed dead. As revealed in Doom was actually a prisoner of Hyperstorm the entire time until he escape in . * Lyja states that Kristoff is Nathaniel Richards son. Nathaniel made this claim in , although this claim has not been substantiated. * The subplot involving Cassie's friend Donald and his abusive family is cut short and quickly resolved in in order to tie up loose ends before the Heroes Reborn event. * Namor's aggressive attempts to woo Sue is due to a long standing history between the two: Namor was constant competition for Sue's affections since the Torch revived him in . Sue eventually decided on Reed over Namor following the events of (as explained in ) and Namor eventually moved on when Reed and Sue were married in . When Reed and Sue were briefly separated in , Namor appeared to take advantage of that in . Although Sue was driven by her past emotions for Namor, the Sub-Mariner was actually willfully involved in an attempt to bring Sue and Reed back together as seen in . After learning that Reed was lost and presumed missing, Namor has remained almost consistently at Sue's side since . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}